Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit
Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit is the 3rd game in the Need for Speed series. In Japan it is called Over Drivin' III: Hot Pursuit. The game was released for PC and Playstation with slightly different contents. This Was Released In 1998. Cars Standard models *'Class A' **Ferrari 550 Maranello **BMW Italdesign Nazca C2 (PSX version only) **Alfa Romeo Italdesign Scighera (PC version only) **Jaguar XJR-15 (bonus car) **Lamborghini Diablo SV **Lister Storm (official download for PC) **Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR'' (bonus car, available in Hot Pursuit Mode in the PSX version, while its not available in Hot Pursuit Mode in the PC version)'' **El Niño (bonus car) **Placholder A (A car that originally does not appear ingame, .viv file is called Plac) (PC version only) *'Class B' **'98 Indy 500 Pace Car (Chevrolet Corvette C5) (Wal-Mart Edition of PC version only) **Chevrolet Corvette C5 **Ferrari 355 F1 (PC: Spider, Playstation: Berlinetta) **Ferrari 456M GT (official download for PC) **Jaguar XKR (PC version onl''y) **Lamborghini Countach *'Class C''' **Aston Martin DB7 (PC version only) **Ford Falcon GT (Australian edition of the PC version only) **HSV VT GTS (Australian edition of the PC version only) **Jaguar XK8 (PC version only) **Mercedes-Benz SL600 (PC version only) **Spectre R42 (official download for PC) Police models The PSX version lacks the ability of playable police cars; however, the police cars can be played via hacking with the use of a GameShark. The GameShark code will use a player car depending on which is chosen or available in Hot Pursuit mode all except for the CLK-GTR and El Niño, then the chosen player car will instead be replaced with one of the hidden police cars. The player can even use the horn to have sirens and bring up the loud speaker speech too. Even when playing as the police cars the player can still get arrested by the cops and two of the police cars that replace the Ferraris aren't available in Hot Pursuit mode however there is also a Gameshark code that allows one of the Ferraris to be played in Hot Pursuit mode and if the police car code is also entered the police car that replaces that Ferrari can be driven in Hot Pursuit mode. *Pursuit Chevrolet Corvette (C5) *Pursuit El Niño (bonus car PC version only) *Pursuit Lamborghini Diablo SV (bonus car) Traffic police cars *Chevrolet Caprice Classic (PSX version only) *Eagle Talon *Ford Crown Victoria *Ford Falcon (PC version only) *Land Rover Discovery *Lamborghini LM002 (PSX version only) Tracks These 9 tracks are later reused in the PC version Need for Speed: High Stakes as bonus tracks. There are also 3 hidden tracks that do not appear in the PC version and are only in the PSX version. These tracks also are not available in Hot Pursuit mode either. *Hometown *Redrock Ridge *Atlantica *Rocky Pass *Country Woods (uses some segments of Hometown) *Lost Canyons (uses some segments of Redrock Ridge) *Aquatica (uses some segments of Atlantica) *Summit (uses some segments of Rocky Pass) *Empire City (bonus track) *Scorpio-7 (hidden track - PSX version only) *Space Race (hidden track - PSX version only) *The Room (hidden track - PSX version only) Features *Police chases are back and harder. Now the player can choose to play as cop - only in PC version. *Daylight and weather settings for tracks. *More tuning options. *Lap Knockout. PSX vs. PC (Differences) *The first siren sound is different in the PSX version from the PC version's but the third one is the same since it uses two siren sounds it is hidden and unsed in the PSX version of High Stakes within the American and British sirens. The PC version's siren sounds are later reused in the PC version of High Stakes as the American police siren sounds and the intro to all versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 but only heard in gameplay in the Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions. *The cops use loud speakers in the PSX version and the demo for the PC version while the speech isn't heard in the PC version without the use of cheat codes. The cop speech from this game are later reused in the Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions of Hot Pursuit 2. *Police radio chatter can be heard in the PC version, but not in the PSX version. *The PSX version of the game lacks in car views while the PC version has them. *The Police are playable in the PC version while the PSX version lacks the ability to become a cop. *The Italdesign Scighera, Aston Martin DB7, Lister Storm,'98 Indy 500 Pace Car, Jaguar XKR, Ford Falcon GT, HSV VT GTS, Jaguar XK8, Mercedes SL600, Spectre R42, the Pursuit El Niño and the traffic Ford Falcon police car with Australian Police markings that comes out on the Atlantica and Aquatica tracks are only in the PC version. *The Italdesign Nazca C2, the Caprice Classic police car that comes out on the Hometown and Country Woods tracks and sometimes also appears on the Redrock Ridge and Lost Canyons tracks, and the Lamborghini LM002 SUV that comes out on the Rocky Pass and Summit tracks are only in the PSX version. *Scorpio-7, Space Race, and The Room are only in the PSX version and do not exist in the PC version. *The traffic caprice taxi cab in the PSX version that seen on the Empire City track is later reused along with most of the traffic cars from this version of the game in the PSX version of High Stakes and the traffic caprice taxi in the PC version has different markings than its PSX counterpart. *The traffic police cars that come out on the tracks in the PSX version are: Caprice Classic for the Hometown and Country Woods tracks and sometimes the Redrock Ridge and Lost Canyons tracks, Ford Crown Victoria for the Atlantica and Aquatica tracks and sometimes the Rocky Pass and Summit tracks, Land Rover Discovery for the Redrock Ridge and Lost Canyons tracks, Lamborghini LM002 for the Rocky Pass and Summit tracks, Eagle Talon for the Empire City track. *The traffic police cars that come out on the tracks in the PC version are: Ford Crown Victoria for the Hometown, Country Woods and Empire City tracks, Eagle Talon for the Redrock Ridge and Lost Canyons tracks, Land Rover Discovery for the Rocky Pass and Summit tracks, and the Ford Falcon in Australian Police markings for the Atlantica and Aquatica tracks. *The markings for the Corvette, and Diablo SV police cars are different in the PSX and PC versions. Both cars have a conventional black & white paint job in the PC version, but the Corvette police car has a gray & white paint job with blue stripes in the PSX version while the Diablo SV has a gold and white paint job with a golden spoiler. *The PC Version Offered Online Gameplay Until the Servers Went Offline in 2003, Along With the Servers For Need For Speed: High Stakes, and Need For Speed: Porsche Unleashed. This Was The First Game To Offer It. Category:Need for Speed Series